Vincent Bell
Vincent "Vince" Bell 'is a notorious thug who is the leader of a gang. He used Anson Russ for his dirty work (like selling and buying drugs) before the latter's death. He threatened and endangered the lives Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa then forced Bianca to sell illegal drugs to keep her and Drew Torres alive, forced her into sex, and into a relationship with him. After seriously injuring Adam Torres, he faced Bianca in court, then he was given a prison sentence. He has been in prison, and has been released. He is currently the leader of a gang that Zig Novak and Tiny (his younger brother) were involved with, as of season 13. Vince is portrayed by Brendan Jeffers. Character History Season 11 In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever]], Vince is first seen hanging out with Anson. He is also the only one besides Drew to see Bianca kill Anson, and finds Bianca's bracelet at the crime scene. The next day, when Drew and Bianca are looking for the bracelet, they find Vince, and he threatens the couple because they killed a fellow gang member. Drew finds Vince later in the week through the help of Bianca's friend, and Vince has a proposition for Drew to keep him from killing him. He tells Drew that he only has to kill someone and they never have to see him again. Later, Drew goes to Officer Turner, confesses about everything, and is taken into custody and tells them everything about Vince. In What's My Age Again?, Mrs. Torres has a restraining order put on him, but Drew knows better than to trust a piece of paper to protect him. Later, Drew and Mrs.Torres goes to his lawyer for a meeting and it proves Drew right about him having self defense for Bianca. Drew also asked his lawyer about Vince, but his lawyer says that they are having custody on him but they don't know how long he's going to be in jail. In [[Idioteque|'Idioteque']], Drew discovers that Vince is released from jail. But later, Bianca asks Vince how she can get Vince to leave Drew alone, but her question actually reminds him that he needs to pay a visit to Drew. He offers to leave Drew alone if Bianca will sleep with him, which she agrees to do. Later in the episode, Vince's gang stalks Drew and eventually beats him up, promising to be back for him later. The only reason Vince does not participate with the beating is because of the restraining order against him. In Drop It Like Its Hot (1), Vince threatens Bianca by forcing her to sell drugs at Degrassi. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), when Bianca says that she won't sell the drugs at Degrassi, Vince slaps her and tells her "you must do what you're told". He later apologizes to her by buying her lingerie. In Dead and Gone (1), he is seen talking to Bianca outside of the school. Later, Drew tricks him into thinking he would be meeting Bianca, when instead Drew confronts him. Drew openly taunts him, and they make a deal. In Dead and Gone (2), he comes to the prom and Bianca confronts him asking him why he is here. Drew goes up and states they had a deal. Drew and Vince start to fight and Vince is unaware of Drew's MMA training and Drew easily beats up Vince. Vince is angry and fires two shots and runs off. One of the bullets hits Adam in the shoulder. Later, he is seen being arrested by the police. Season 13 In Believe (1), first it was shown that repeatedly he had been trying to contact Zig Novak by texting him on his cellphone. This was discovered when the phone said the caller was named Vince. Finally, he meets up with Zig Novak at the school. They go behind a bus so no one hears their conversation. Vince briefly mentions Maya, who he just saw Zig speaking with, pointing out that she seemed like a nice girl. Zig told him they were just friends. Then, Vince asked Zig where he had been lately, and he told Vince that he had been very busy with school, family, friends and his new job. Vince tells Zig that he has a "job" for him to do and gives Zig a bag of drugs. Zig tried to politely refuse the job by telling Vince that he can't do it anymore and that he is retired. Vince mockingly smiles to him and tells him that he can't retire and if wanted to retire he should have gone away to some place, such as Florida. Zig then asked him what would happen if he refused to do the job, and and Vince told him that he would know very well what the consequences would be if doesn't do what he is asked to do. Season 14 In I Wanna Be Adored, Vince allows Zig to stay with him and Tiny in their house. Zig, Vince, and Tiny spend the night drinking and playing video games, which makes Zig late for rehearsal the next day. When Vince and Tiny want to hang out the next night, but Zig says he has to practice for the musical. Zig and Tiny perform for Vince, who is impressed with Zig. However, while Zig is living there, Vince expects Zig to help out with gang business, including bagging molly for customers. In Teen Age Riot, Vince gives Zig condoms. He and Tiny leave the house so that Zig can have some alone time with Maya. However, Vince shows up to the house with drugs and a group of people. Vince introduces himself to Maya and gives her a hug. He offers Zig and Maya molly, and Maya seems to want to take the drug, so Zig reluctantly goes along with it. Later, Zig is angry with Vince and yells at him. Vince tells him there are other fish in the sea, but Zig says that he only wants Maya. Vince tells Zig that he needs to fight for Maya, and offers to give him a ride to her house, though they have to make a stop before. Zig waits in the car and talks to Maya, but two gunshots are head, and Vince and Tiny come running to the car. Zig drives the car away as the getaway driver. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Tiny reveals to Zig that Vince shot Damon, but they have to keep silent. Tiny reveals that Vince wanted to scare Damon as revenge for stabbing Tiny. Damon tried to attack Tiny, which is why Vince shot him. Later, Tiny takes Zig to see Vince, who wants Zig to prove his loyalty to him, so he has Zig collect a debt from Jonah Haak, who Vince had had trouble collecting from recently. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), Vince gives Tiny and Zig pointers on how to stay safe from Damon's gang to protect them. Vince tells Zig that he plans on attending the musical, and warms him to keep himself in check. Zig wants out of the gang life to protect himself and Maya, so he decides to turn in Vince for shooting Damon. Vince is arrested and when Tiny notices, he almost attacks Zig and Maya with a knife, before Zig talks him down. Tiny explains that his and Vince's father was incarcerated and their mother was a drug addict, so Vince was all he had, he took care of Tiny. Mentions Degrassi Season 11 In Hollaback Girl (1), he's mentioned by Mrs. Clarke by, "As long as it takes, for you to satisfy your plea bargain agreement, for as you well know, you'll be faced with serious charges with Vincent Bell." Degrassi: Next Class Season 2 In ThrowbackThursday, his younger brother Tiny mentioned that he is back in jail serving time again. Appearances Trivia *Vince served as the true main antagonist in Spring Fever, as he revealed himself to be Anson's boss, and since Bianca had killed Anson, he threatened to kill her if Drew didn't sell drugs for him. *Vince shares similarities with Derek Wheeler, Dean Walton and Jay Hogart. * Drew Torres has a restraining order against him. *He was arrested following his conflicts with Drew and Bianca, but couldn't be held on charges so he was let free. He was later arrested in [[The Kids Aren't Alright (2)|'The Kids Aren't Alright (2)']]. In [[ThrowbackThursday|'#ThrowbackThursday']], Tiny mentions that Vince is still in jail. *He raped Bianca DeSousa on multiple occasions. *He witnessed the death of his fellow gang member Anson Russ. *He appears to have a crush on Bianca, as he forced her into a relationship to save herself and Drew. *Vince Bell is the third character to be a rapist. The first is Dean Walton, the second is Darcy's Rapist, the fourth is Neil Martin, and the fifth is Luke Baker. *Vince, along with nine other male characters has sexually assaulted someone: **He forced Bianca into sex on numerous occasions **Mr. Colby sexually harassed both Lucy and Susie **A random stranger almost molested Wheels in his car while Wheels was hitchhiking. **One of her mother's boyfriends molested Liz when she was a child. **Jordan lured Emma to a hotel room, held her captive, and tried to rape her on camera. **Dean raped Paige at a party **Darcy's rapist spiked several teenage girls' drinks at a party and raped Darcy. **Carlos Valieri molested Jane as a child **Coach Carson tried to spy on K.C. while he was hooking up with Jenna, tried to force K.C. to have sex with a prostitute against his will, and coerced the boy into watching porn with him. **Lovequeen16 preyed on Connor online, lured him into meeting with her on several occasions, and almost molested Connor in her car. **Anson almost raped Bianca DeSousa **Asher Shostak sexually harassed Clare Edwards **Neil Martin sexually harassed Maya Matlin. Neil also took advantage of and gang raped Zoë Rivas with Luke **Luke Baker took advantage of and gang raped Zoë with Neil **Grant Yates statutorily raped Tristan Milligan and attempted to grope Winston Chu. *He shot Adam at the prom after Drew beat him up in a physical fight. *When he shot his gun, he shot two bullets, one hit Adam, and it is unknown where the other one went. *Vince is the 5th character in Degrassi history to shoot someone. **Vince shot Adam in the shoulder and later shot Damon Carter in the leg in season 14. **Claude Tanner shot himself in the face. **Rick Murray shot Jimmy Brooks in the back. **Sean Cameron accidentally shot Rick Murray in either his stomach or his chest while trying to prevent Rick from shooting Emma. The same bullet also grazed Sean's arm. **Chris shot Spinner Mason in the shoulder. *Vince is the first character in Degrassi History to send a group of people to have someone beaten up. *Vince is the second adult character to be beaten up by a student, the first one being Joey Jeremiah, who was beaten up by Craig Manning in''' Voices Carry (2). *Despite being the main antagonist in the summer block of season 11, Vince only appeared in 8 episodes. *Vince made a cameo in Season 13 in '''Believe (1). *It is unknown if Drew knew Vince came back into the lives of Degrassi students, although they never had any contact with one another after the events of the 2011 prom. It is likely that Drew remained unaware due to Vince not being able to be within a certain feet of Degrassi while Drew was inside thanks to the restraining order. *He has shot two Degrassi students. He shot Adam Torres in [[Dead and Gone (2)|'Dead and Gone (2)']] and shot Damon Carter in Teen Age Riot. *Vince was arrested again in The Kids Aren't Alright (2). *Vince was the fifth character to bring a gun to school. The first was Claude, the second Rick, the third K.C., the fourth Eli, and the sixth Hunter. Quotes *(To Bianca and Drew): "Hey!!" (First Line) *(To Drew): "Anson wasn't my friend, he was useful. He helped me get paid." *(To Drew): "We could use a squeaky clean guy like you." *(To Bianca): "Squeaky clean boyfriend? I owe him a visit, don't I?" *(To Drew): "Yeah man, it's over." *(To Drew): "You gonna stop me?" *"We're epic together. You know that, right?" *"Now, get going, you're going to be late for class." *"No way are some punks and threats going to make me miss my boy's big stage debut." Interaction Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Siblings